Time's Reflection1
by Lynt
Summary: This is an AU spin off of episodes of Stargate, beginning with There But For The Grace Of God. Daniel returns through the mirror, but he’s not the Daniel SG1 knew. This series of stories will follow Daniel, Jack and the team as they adjust to life with an


**Time's Reflection**

**By Lyn and Annie**

**Story One – There But For The Grace Of God**

**by Lyn**

Jack O'Neill gave Captain Samantha Carter a frustrated glare. "So, you wanna run that past me again? In words I can understand?"

Carter looked about to roll her eyes but instead she shrugged. "We know there are other realities out there, sir. Alternate realities."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "So, we're what, an alternate reality?"

"Not to us, no," Sam allowed, "but to others out there-"

He reached out and pinched Carter's arm, smiling a little when she pulled away with a sharp "ouch". "Did that feel real enough for you, Carter?"

"Yes, sir," she said with a small grimace. She sighed. "I'm probably not explaining this very well."

"Ya think?"

"If there are alternate realities out there, it stands to reason that some may be very similar to ours, while others could be vastly different. If Daniel did go through to a different reality, one where the Goa'uld had managed to invade Earth, it's possible that he…" Her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes.

"So you're saying we should just take his word for what happened?" Jack growled, not liking where the conversation was heading. He turned to Teal'c, hoping for some moral support. "What do you think, T?"

"It is a fanciful tale, to be certain," Teal'c said, "but what reason would he have to fabricate such a story." Jack opened his mouth to speak then realized he had no answer to offer. "The tests have proved beyond doubt that he is who he says he is, have they not?"

"According to Janet, one hundred per cent definite," Carter said. "We need to talk to him, sir. Find out what happened to him."

"That was my next plan, Carter. Let's go." Jack walked back to the infirmary and stood in the open doorway, staring across the room at the occupant of the nearest bed. Janet Fraiser straightened from her perusal of the monitors and hurried over to them. "How's he doing?" Jack asked.

"Resting comfortably now," Fraiser said. "He's got a nasty burn on his arm." She glanced at Teal'c. "You were right. It is from a staff weapon." She shook her head, looking troubled. "Who on earth would shoot a child?"

"That's what I'm gonna ask him," Jack said. "He up to talking to us again? Not much he said before made a lot of sense."

"He was in pain and shock," Fraiser said. "Keep it brief and stop if he appears to be getting upset."

"Okay." Beckoning to Carter and Teal'c, Jack strode across the room and stood, staring down at the boy in the bed. He reached out and touched the child's thin shoulder, trying not to stare at his familiar, yet not, features. He tried for a smile but it felt strained. Still, the boy gave him a tentative one in return. "Hey," Jack brushed a lock of hair from the boy's eyes, "how are you feeling?"

"Better. A bit sleepy. Janet put something in my IV."

"We won't keep you awake for too long. We just need to ask you a few questions and then you can get some sleep."

"'kay."

"You said you know who we are, right?"

"Of course I do." The child yawned, showing tiny white teeth. "Jack, Sam-" His eyes opened wide then and he burrowed beneath the covers. "Why is he here? He's bad!"

Jack glanced at Teal'c, who merely raised an eyebrow. "Teal'c? It's okay. I know he looks a little scary but he's a nice guy."

"He hurt me," the boy whispered.

"How could he have hurt you?" Jack asked reasonably. He reached out and gently pulled the blankets away from the boy's head. "He's been here all the time."

The boy stared at Teal'c, looking apprehensive then nodded slowly. "He looked like you but he had a funny ponytail. Maybe he's your brother."

"I have no brothers," Teal'c said calmly. "According to Captain Carter, it was an alternate reality version of myself."

"T, he's a kid," Jack protested. "He's not gonna understand any of that any more than I do."

The kid nodded his head though. "The other Daniel said he'd come from an alternate reality through the mirror, so in this reality, you're good. Over there, you were still fighting for the Goa'uld."

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement and the child now studied him with undisguised curiosity.

"Right." Jack nodded sagely though he had absolutely no idea what the kid was talking about. "And where is 'there', exactly?"

"Earth," the boy said. "Just not your Earth."

Sam stepped forward and stroked a hand over the child's head. "How did you get here?"

The boy looked suddenly apprehensive. "Will I get into trouble?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I promise."

"Your Daniel told me to," he replied, his pale face earnest. "The Goa'uld had attacked and everyone was dying." Tears brimmed in his eyes and dribbled down his cheeks. "Everyone."

Sam sat down on the side of the bed and drew the distraught boy into her arms, shushing his sobs with soft words and gentle strokes down his back. "It's okay." She looked up at Jack. "Maybe we should let him get some rest first, sir-"

"No." The boy pushed himself back and looked up at her, wiping the tears from his cheeks with his uninjured hand. "You need to know."

"What's your name, son?" Jack asked.

"Daniel Jackson, I told you already."

Jack glanced at Sam. "Fraiser's absolutely certain, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, Jack laid a hand on top of the boy's head. "Daniel, how did you get here?"

"The Goa'uld had taken over the base. We sent a bomb to Chulak but it was too late. They were already on their way. I was hiding from them when the man… Daniel… found me. He told me I had to go with him. We got to the gateroom and Catherine managed to dial out-"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Catherine? Catherine Langford?"

"Sir, we need to know what happened," Carter said.

"Right." Jack nodded. He rubbed at his forehead, willing back his blooming headache. "Alternate reality, gotcha. So, then what happened?"

"Teal'c came in." Daniel looked at Teal'c then. "The bad you, I mean."

Teal'c nodded but there was a small frown appearing between his brows, as though he knew something awful was coming.

"We ran up the ramp and then there was an explosion and he fell… The other Daniel, the big me. I ran back to him but he pushed me away and gave me a device. The one I gave Sam. He told me to run through the gate and when I got to the other side, to touch the mirror. I tried to make him get up but there was blood all over his front and he was too heavy…." Fresh tears were falling now and he snuggled into Sam's embrace once more. "So, I started running and then something hit my arm. It hurt really bad, and then I jumped through the gate and touched the mirror. I don't remember any more until you found me."

There was absolute silence for a long moment as each member of the team digested the child's words. Finally Teal'c spoke. "Daniel Jackson, I am sorry for what has befallen you. I want to assure you I would never harm a child."

"It wasn't you, Teal'c," Daniel said, reaching out to take Teal'c's hand, squeezing it gently. "It was a different you. It's okay." He yawned again. "I'm tired."

"We'll let you get some rest," Jack said. Sam stood and helped the child lay back, pulling the covers over him securely. "One more question, Daniel. How old are you?" Jack asked.

"Six years old," Daniel replied around a yawn, "but I used to be big, as big as your Daniel. Something happened and then I was small…" His words trailed off and then he was asleep.

o0o

Carter caught Jack's arm as they left the infirmary, and Jack paused to look at her. "Carter?"

"About Daniel, sir…"

"I know what you're going to say, Captain, but no, you can't keep him. Get to work checking out that mirror. If it's at all possible, we'll get him back to his own reality—"

Carter looked horrified. "Sir, they suffered a Goa'uld invasion! Even if there's a slim chance that anyone survived, we can't send him back there, and that's besides the fact that we have no idea how this mirror works."

Jack sighed. His headache was back full force. "I have a debriefing with Hammond. I'll let him know. Social services maybe…" He shrugged, feeling helpless.

"Yes, sir. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about **our** Daniel. If he is dead—"

Jack cut her off with a sharp sweep of his hand. "Not going there, Carter. Daniel's been dead before and managed to make like Lazarus. I'm not even going to think about it until we have proof."

"Daniel, the boy, said—"

"He's a kid, Carter, a scared, hurt little kid. Now, how about you go check out that mirror and I'll go debrief the General?"

She nodded but he could see the sadness in her eyes and steeled himself against it. He wasn't ready yet to mourn his friend. Doubted he ever would be. "Yes, sir."

o0o

General George Hammond sat back in his chair and clasped his hands on the table in front of him. "Sounds like one heck of a story the boy had to tell, Jack. What's your take on it?"

"Fraiser says the kid's Daniel, sir, down to the last bit of DNA… just kinda small for his age."

Hammond tapped a file in front of him. "I have her report here, verifying that the child is Doctor Jackson. How are you handling it?"

"Not well, sir. I've got Carter studying the mirror. If there's a way to get back there, find Daniel—"

"The child Daniel said that Doctor Jackson was shot with a staff weapon," Hammond said, not unkindly. "I was thinking about a memorial service. I know you'd want to deliver the eulogy—"

"No!" Jack sighed. "Sorry, sir, but we've gone that route before, only to discover that Daniel was alive and well." He dredged up a small grin. "Had to let him sleep at my place till we could get him a new apartment." He grew serious then, his heart threatening to drum its way out of his chest, a lump threatening to choke him. "We don't know for sure that he's dead, sir. If anyone could get out of a bind like the one he was caught in, it's Daniel."

Hammond regarded him thoughtfully for a moment. "Fair enough. Let's wait and see what Captain Carter can come up with. Now, about the boy—"

"When he's well enough, I'd like to take him home with me, sir," Jack said quickly, as stunned as the General looked at his words.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Colonel," Hammond replied. "With your responsibilities to the base and SG1, not to mention, this is a child we know nothing about."

"He's Daniel, sir," Jack said forcefully. "At least, according to Doc Fraiser, and we both know she's never wrong." He grinned and felt the churning in his gut subside a little at his hasty decision. "He was… is my best friend. He'd do it for any of us in a heartbeat."

Hammond nodded slowly. "I agree, Colonel. When Doctor Fraiser is happy with the boy's recovery, I'll put SG1 on stand down until you can get him settled into a routine. I'll look into suitable childcare arrangements for when you're required here. Perhaps Doctor Fraiser might know someone."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Jack stood, feeling his headache ease suddenly, the smile on his face this time natural and relaxed. "I might go look in on him, speak to Doc Fraiser, let her know your decision."

Hammond smiled at him and waved him out. "Good luck, Jack. I have a feeling you're going to need it."

o0o

Daniel was sitting up in bed when Jack arrived back at the infirmary, slurping down a bowl of ice cream with undisguised avarice. He looked up when Jack approached his bedside, swiping a thin white moustache of the treat from his upper lip with the back of his hand. "Jack!" He held out the bowl. "Want some ice cream?"

Jack studied the melting dregs. "No, thanks. Don't want to spoil my dinner." He sat down on the side of the bed. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Are you going to send me back through the mirror?" Daniel asked, placing his bowl on the roll away table.

"No!" Jack scruffed a hand through Daniel's hair. "I mean, if we could, and we knew it was safe for you to go back to your family, we would. Maybe someday, we'll be able to do that."

Daniel shook his head. "I saw them die," he said softly, scrunching the sheet in one hand. "Jack… **you **were my family. After I got small, you took me home with you. Now…." He shook his head, looking more miserable than any child had a right to be.

"Guess nothing much is changing then," Jack said with forced brightness, feeling the lump rising again to choke him. "That is, if you're okay with it."

"What?" Daniel looked at him quizzically.

"General Hammond thinks you should come stay at my place. You okay with that?"

Daniel stared at him for a moment then pushed back the covers with his feet and scrambled onto Jack's lap, hugging him with fierce intensity with his uninjured arm. "I'm okay with that, Jack. More than okay."

**END**


End file.
